


Making Friends

by GenericUsername1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, all the girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername1/pseuds/GenericUsername1
Summary: Zossie has always been... inquisitive. During her visits to Alola, she makes an attempt to ‘befriend’ as many of the local girls as she can. What she calls friendship is a lot different from what they call friendship, however...





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you... quite certain, Zossie?”

“Of course I am, Dulse!” The little redhead dismissed her cohort with a wave and a chuckle. “I read about it in this informative booklet!”

Out of nowhere she pulled one of those forgettable glossy teen maha ones - named whoosh! apparently - complete with all the local celebrity gossip and the BEST make out tips!

“Something so easy to read has to be true, doesn’t it?” Zossie smiled up at him. “I can’t wait to be friends with everyone!”

Dulse flipped through a couple pages of the magazine, and immediately grimaced. “Umm, Zossie, I’m not so sure I trust this information-“

But he looked around, only to realise that she was gone already.

“...source.” He sighed. No matter which direction he turned, the silly girl wasn’t to be found. Dulse rubbed at his forehead, “a fantastic start to the mission, Dulse. They warned you, didn’t they? ‘Keep an eye on Zossie!’ they said! Did you listen? Nooo...!”

 

* * *

Meanwhile Zossie was making her way through the undergrowth. Alola was such a lovely, bright, green region, and it smelled so pretty too. Megalopolis was so boring by comparison. Dark, and cold, and all the people only cared about deadlines and ‘saving the world’. It was like living in a staff meeting!

Alola was much nicer. The people here were carefree and happy, and the plants were alive, and there was an actual variety of Pokemon! Sure, that one was practically made of teeth, she made a mental note to stay away from it, but most of them looked friendly!

After a while of meandering through foliage - everything here was so green! - Zossie eventually discovered a potential friend.

”...Alola, champion Moon!” She burst out of the flora, squaring off the customary wave she had learned during her travels. “You are here!”

The dark haired teen span around and noticed her, all leafy and smiles. With an Alolan wave, she returned the greeting and smiled politely.

”Heehee!” Zossie immediately leapt forwards, and wrapped limbs around the girl. Before Moon could do much as protest, hands were roaming up and down her body, and suddenly lips squashed against hers.

The desire to push this strange young woman away was strong. But the more Moon flailed in her grip, the weaker that urge got. With every enthusiastic hand movement - across her back, along the waist, the chest - Moon could feel a weird sort of... almost electricity kinda feeling build from deep within her. 

Electric butterflies flapped about in her belly, sapping any urge she had to get away from this randomer. And then, barely even realising it, Moon found herself joining in just a little.

Her quivering hand held onto Zossie’s hip, and the other arm stretched around her back. Zossie’s hand in turn snuck its way underneath the fabric of Moon’s tie-dye, enjoying soft belly flesh. That did cause a splutter, however, and Moon pushed away.

Wide eyed, she stared at the older teen, who only smiled back.

”Sshh, it’s okay.” She placed a finger across Moon’s lips. “Look, you can touch too.”

”?” Moon grunted, a frown increasing on her face as the older girl grabbed a hold of her hand and tucked it under her own shirt. 

“See? Isn’t it nice?” Zossie giggled, teasing fingertips on Moon’s middle. “M-my research told me that the abdomen is the most sensitive p-“

Moon shook her head vigorously, and silenced Zossie with a finger across the lips.

”Mm?” The redhead was confused. What did she mean? Was her research possibly... inaccurate?

Moon gulped, and withdrew her hand. Still pointing her one finger skywards, she took her other hand, and pressed it against Zossie’s breast. The older teen gasped from the contact alone, and her confusion only grew as Moon stuck up a second finger.

’Two’ she mouthed, and took her hand from Zossie’s breast. The redhead immediately lamented its presence, for suddenly the flesh was weird and tingly and... pointy. But this was a good way to learn. Much better than a magazine, anyway.

Past her belly the hand descended. Zossie held her breath as it crept below her hip, and along the inside of her thigh. If the first touch was a one, then the finger running between her thighs must have been at least a seven!

Zossie felt her knees lose strength beneath her from the contact. But young Moon knew exactly what she was doing, it seemed. Her middle finger ran the entire length, and waves of fuzziness pulsed through her.

”N...nyah!” Zossie exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Moon before she collapsed from it all. “T-that was effective, Alola champion Moon! A-and muffled by body coverings, too! H-how did you learn... that?”

Moon was suddenly shy. She broke eye contact with Zossie and looked away, a little pink tinge on her cheeks.

Zossie bit her lip, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

”C...can I try?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Curiously, Moon led Zossie by the hand to a Poké centre, something that struck her as unusual. Was displaying affection for one another considered so crude in Alola? Such a disgusting gesture that it needed to be confined to privacy?

Regardless. Moon had rented out a room from the kind and super pretty nurse Joy. It was a small little room with two pairs of beds stacked on top of each other. There was so much Zossie didn’t understand about this world. What if you were in the top bed, and needed to exit amidst nightly hibernation, she wondered. Surely you would disturb your sleeping bedmate beneath? It just seemed like a super inefficient idea...

Zossie’s thoughts had carried her for so long that she hadn’t even noticed Moon lock the door. Before she knew it, the teenager had removed but all of her fabric layers, showing off her taut, delicate skin. Zossie immediately noticed how this young woman’s skin was a shade or two lighter where she had been wearing protection. The two little pink buttons on top of her chest were still pointing, too. Zossie knew that her skin would never change colour like that. She was cursed to stay a deathly pale.

With a blush, Moon shuffled towards Zossie, and pushed her down onto  one of the lower beds. Again did Zossie notice a weakness of this design. What if you were tall, and had to sit up suddenly? Surely you would injure your head on the top bed!

But her distractions were becoming less now. Partly because it was a small little room with nothing fun in it, not even purple curtains. They were the best colour, but they were still boring. How was that even possib-

Moon grabbed Zossie by the face, and looked her in the eye. Zossie grinned awkwardly. Maybe it was time to pay attention.

Moon shivered - was she nervous? Cold? Both at once? Cold...vous? Was that a thing?

Zossie shook her head, and forced herself to pay attention. For Moon was removing the most delicate of her skin coverings. Thin and unassuming, it covered her exact middle and nothing more. The tiny bundle of fabric fell to the floor, and Moon kicked it away towards the rest of her coverings. 

Zossie stared; so Alolan humans did grow hair there after all?

Her research had led her to believe otherwise. All of the samples she had perused during her time at megalopolis told her that Alolan humans were bare there; a strict evolutionary difference that she had published an entire thesis upon!

And only now she was learning, despite the enormous sample sizes and testing, that humans did grow hair here after all!

Zossie frowned. Maybe Alola champion Moon was an anomaly. An exception that deserved researching properly!

Moon grabbed Zossie’s hand, and held it in her lap. She then straddled knees either side of the older teen, and lowered herself down onto Zossie’s hand. An amazing warmth enveloped her fingers as they were curled into Moon, swallowed up by her nethers. Moon clutched at Zossie’s shoulders and quivered, adjusting on top of her. She was becoming wetter and wetter in her middle, but eventually found the right angle, and began riding Zossie’s fingers. The damp, warm flesh squished about her hand, and Zossie could feel tiny little bumplies grinding against her fingertips.

But despite it all, she didn’t feel like she was doing anything useful. Moon was doing all the work, sitting on top of her and working her middle, while she was just... there.

Wasn't there something she could do? Rather than just sit there and let the girl ride her hand? Her other one was just sitting there. Maybe she could do something useful with that?

Moon wrapped her arms around Zossie’s back, and had started kissing her again. Okay, this was an improvement. She could at least involve herself now. Even if sloppy tongues and shared saliva counted as ‘involved’.

Her other hand reared up, and fed its way between the two of them. From her belly it crawled upwards, and she could play with the little buttons on her chest. Moon bucked as Zossie’s thumb squashed the pink pad, chasing the little raised bit around its home. It grew bigger and stiffer as she did so, just like the other one in turn, which was really cute and interesting.

She left the buttons alone, and made her way back down Moon’s belly. The little tuft of curly hairs at the bottom of it was fun to play with too, and so was, as she abruptly found out, the little pink marble in her nethers.

Moon nearly fell off of her when she made contact with it. But she grinned instead of looking angry, and shuffled about so both of Zossie’s hands could fit. She tickled the marble with her left, and then pumped her soaking fingers into the girl with her right. Moon had stopped kissing her now, and had slumped against her shoulder, breathing super heavy and stuff. With every movement Zossie made now, Moon would twitch. Everything down there was getting more slippy by the second, and Moon’s twitching was only getting stronger. Then suddenly, Moon’s middle felt like it  was about to eat her fingers, and the girl’s entire body lurched on top of her. With a grunt, Moon fell against Zossie, panting and sweating. She let out a little chuckle, and pushed her lips against the older teen’s.

A smile broke out on Zossie’s face when Moon began fiddling with her belt.


	3. Chapter 3

Zossie had learned a lot from her experiences with Alola Champion Moon. The girl didn’t talk much, but still proved an exceptional asset to her research on anatomy. Until now, all available information on Megalopolis had told her that a male specimen was necessary for such fun to occur.

But then she rolled her fingers along her palm, and grinned. Not only was that funner, but there wasn’t a male in sight, especially not Dulse, with all his seriousness and boringness and rules...

She and Alola Champion Moon has parted ways at the poke centre, leaving her to wander aimlessly about a city with a lot of vowels that she couldn’t quite pronounce. Howley? Ha-ooh-ley?

...something like that!

But that wasn’t important. Because she had just found her next research subject.

Taller than Alola Champion Moon by a fair few inches, this skinny one wore a full length white dress, and tied her blonde hair back in the biggest ponytail Zossie had ever seen. Despite obviously being in no danger at all, this girl was so visibly uncomfortable with something that Zossie could almost taste the awkwardness radiating from her.

”...Saviour Lillie!” Zossie chased after her. The teen predictably flinched, slowly peering over her shoulder.

”O-oh, hello!” She mumbled. “You’re that girl who-“

”Hellooooo!” Zossie dove forward, throwing her arms around the skinny blonde. Lillie clammed up immediately, but soon relaxed after realising it was just a hug. “We never did extend our gratitude to you, did we?”

”Gratitude?” Lillie frowned. “F-for what?”

”For providing Cosmog with ample safety, of course!” Zossie smiled. “They are small and vulnerable, and your act of kindness was instrumental in restoring balance to the world!”

”I, umm...” Lillie stammered. “I-I wouldn’t say that. I just... just didn’t want to see poor Nebby get hurt!”

”And thus saved it!” Zossie had her hands on her waist. She grinned up at the taller girl, “and for that, we are forever grateful! Please, if you’ll allow me to demonstrate...”

Zossie hopped up on tippy toes, and next thing Lillie knew, there was the soft pressure of lips against hers.

”Wh-wh-what the-“ Lillie pulled away, only for Zossie to draw her in closer once again.

”This is how we express gratitude!” Zossie squashed her lips against the blonde’s again. “...do you not approve?”

”N-no, it’s not that...” A red faced Lillie looked around. “I-it was just a little sudden. And... public.”

”Expressing gratitude in public is disallowed in Alola?” Zossie asked, recalled that Alolan Champion Moon was just as uncomfortable with the situation.

”W-well... between two girls, maybe,” Lillie looked the other way.

”Enforced male/female relations?” Zossie’s voice dropped a notch. “...that is unfortunate. Perhaps we should seek privacy?”

”Um, w-well...” Lillie mumbled. “I was just about to catch a ferry to Akala, but I-I guess we c-“

”A ferry?!” Zossie cried. “Ooh, ooh! Take me with you!”

”B-but I thought you wanted to find somewhere pri-“ Lillie began.

”Yes, very much so!” Zossie steered Lillie down the pier. “But there is no rush! I have always wanted to ride a ferry!”

...and next thing Lillie knew, the pair of them were sat next to each other on the ferry. Just the two of them.

”Heehee...!” Zossie stamped her feet against the ground. “This is so exhilarating! It’s just like Surfing on a pokemon, except in a giant boat!”

Lillie frowned. “...so nothing like surfing on a pokemon?”

Zossie scratched her head, “y-yeah...”

Lillie clenched her fists in her lap. This wasn’t too bad. A nice sunset, the seats were comfy enough. And the relative stranger sat next to her, who minutes ago was seeking privacy with her. She glanced around. This was definitely pretty private. Unless one of the crew burst in on them, they’d be alone for the entire hour and a half journey.

Lillie took in a breath. “S-so, umm... is this private enough for you?”

”Hmm?” Zossie looked up from the magazine she had found. “...oh! Oh, yes! ...right here?”

”W-well you wanted p...privacy?” Lillie had blushed so violently she was putting the sunset outside to shame. “A-and this is pretty private? N-no one else for about an hour or s-so...”

”Oho...” Zossie smirked. “Good thinking, Saviour Lillie! Then please allow me to demonstrate my gratitude!”

She hooked one arm behind Lillie’s back, and pulled the blonde close. One thigh was hitched up atop her own, and Zossie’s lips met Lillie’s as her wandering fingers crept along the inside of Lillie’s thigh. Lillie flinched when the hand ran along her panties. Zossie have her a moment to calm down, and then burrowed inside. 

Her research was once again proven wrong, as this girl too had hair about her nethers. She was too busy with Lillie’s tongue to know exactly how much, but she could feel a little bit with her fingers, then palm, as her hand wandered south.

The ferry chugged forwards, its course undisturbed as two teenagers made themselves at home in the seats. Zossie’s fingers had found their target between the saviour’s thighs, and the redhead was relishing her chance to practice what she’d learned, pumping two fingers into the teen. Awkward angle, sure, and this girl felt different to Alola Champion Moon, but Zossie reckoned she was getting the hang of this. After all, Lillie was getting all sweaty and flailing, much like Moon did.

The little bumplies inside Lillie suddenly got slippery, and the blonde recoiled away from Zossie, biting on her lip. Suddenly, the girl’s thighs squished together around Zossie’s hand, and she clenched her fists right. Zossie’s hand slipped out of Lillie, and the teen fell back in her chair, panting. Zossie looked at the sticky oozy stuff in her hand, and wiped it on the next chair.

”Oh, oh gosh...” Lillie gasped. “That was... so much fun!”

”I am glad to hear that, Saviour Lillie!” Zossie cried, clambering over her clammy companion. Before the blonde could so much as react, Zossie was once again kissing everything she owned. And the ferry continued to chug its way towards Akala island, as occasional squeals escaped from the passenger cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. Basically, Zossie fucks everyone. She needs more love, so why not all of the love?


End file.
